


Embracing Gwen

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Drabble Day Prompts [21]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 19:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1196640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #21 Photo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embracing Gwen

**Embracing Gwen**

**Characters/Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen, Tom

 **Words:** 113

**Prompt #21 Photo (embrace definition)**

Tom loved his daughter she reminded him of his wife. she was the most cherished part of his life. He loved her more than anything and hugged her often.

Gwen had many friends. She seemed to make the easily. She always found herself in the middle of them, encircled in love and friendship

It was easy to love her she was always willing to help and take up any task gladly. Her help was always welcomed when given.

It was no wonder that when Arthur made her his queen she was not a simple consort but an equal to him on the throne. The kingdom embraced her and welcomed her as their queen.   


End file.
